RENA-RECOMMENDS REVIEW: THE DROPS WITHIN SAKURA PETAL BY brokenbruises
by renarecommends
Summary: A review for brokenbruises' THE DROPS WITHIN SAKURA PETALS . This is for Bya-kun fans and brokenbruises' supporters! The second review is up and please vote on my poll!
1. Chapter 1

**The Drop Within Sakura Petals Review**

**Rena Notes: Hey, Rena here w/ another review. Yay. Hey, I am back for my second review! **

**Thank you for those who read my other review, if you have, maybe check it again because I changed some things and such.**

**Anyway, this review is for The Drop Within Sakura Petals chapter one. **

_**I highly recommend listening to Sakura-Biyori By Mai Hoshimura**_

_**(gives you the "spring and sakura petal" vibe and a little nostalgic eh?)**_

**** CRITICAL, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE DROPS WITHIN SAKURA PETALS, GO READ IT NOW OR STOP READING THE REVIEW. OR FOR THOSE WHO COULD CARE LESS ABOUT SPOILERS, BE MY GUEST ;) ****

**~ Also, I am updated to the manga and anime, so if you aren't I don't think it will be a MAJOR problem, but there might be things you don't get, I wouldn't call them spoilers but, _hints. Yes, hints._**

**Remember to leave a review for brokenbruise and me too. Review me so I know how to make the reviews BETTER for YOU ! LOL**

**Also I don't mind Guest or Anonymous reviews anything is fine :)**

**Check my Profile for more junk.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**-Rena**

* * *

**The Basic Idea: **The summary. I am not going to waste time and re-tell the ff author's summary. Too much work and I am only reviewing PLUS, the story's ongoing.

* * *

**The Recommend=** Why you should read this:

**A great ByaXOC**

**I would recommend this to Byakuya-kun fangirls, mostly. **

**Not much of a Mary-Sue, so… for you anti M.S, it's MS-FREE :) ish**

**Also a thing to keep in mind is that it's an OC- ff. Flexible-shippers (or at least with Bya-bo) would love this and the hardcore ones…**

** Well, don't like don't read. But it doesn't hurt to try something new, right?**

* * *

This time I am going to try something new with my reviews… instead of just the questions, I'm also doing a comment-type of review.

* * *

**THE REVIEW/COMMENTS/DISCCUSION Q's**

So… the first paragraph, a great description! :)

Lol, she doesn't care about Bya-kun's nobility, while I know what will tick him off ;)

Yay! Someone who writes the Spell and the Technique. Double Chocolate Chip flavored Cookies for brokenbruises!

_If you were a Soul Reaper, which skill do you think you **would have** been good at, why? __And which skill would you rather have if the skill you think you have sucks?_

_- for me, I think I would've been good a kidou. One, I am a geek and no a physical person. I don't like the outdoors and I cant kill a fly... yea.. *shame* I don't really mind but I would want some good swordsmanship._

_Byakuya, sigh. Hot-tempered lil' boy. That's funny. I just notice how lots of the " little boys in Bleach are hot-temp. when they were little. Toshiro... Byakuya... __Jinta... well, most. Not gin though, he was ahead of them)_

_"knocked her to the ground"_ Byakuya needs to learn how to treat a lady ;)

_How would you've reacted? (the last q) _Captain Unohana, an interesting character indeed. Who would have thought… ( this is what I mean by hints ;] )

_Interesting... sure. Why not for this ff. The story is already sweet, why not at a little more fluff?_

_Ukitake and Unohana… Do you think this pair will be implied in this ff? So do you support it or does it not matter?_

_Yes, if you asked me when I was watching the anime at the 200-ish episodes but after the recent manga updates NO. Sorry Ukitake._

_Would you want to be in Squad 4? Why?_

_- Sure! Why not?_

Well, things will certainly be interesting in the next chapter, huh?

* * *

Here is the link: **The Drops Within Sakura Petals**

Author: brokenbruises

s/9422004/1/The-Drops-Within-Sakura-Petals

Okay, if it's acting funky then type in the title in the search bar, or go to my Favs, which is where I will store my Review-based stories.

Check my Profile for some stuff.

And remember to leave a review for brokenbruise and me too.

**Have a great day!**

**~Rena**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Rena here!**

**I would like you to vote on a should I continue this [reviews]. Please give your honest opinions and if you feel like I should be "anonymous" log out and vote. I really don't care about identities.**

**So thank you for giving this a chance by clicking and here's the review :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**:

Do you think Namiko was jealous when Byakuya got the other student's respect? Would you feel the same way?

_- think she is actually just any other girl in a crush-relationship. I don't mind, her being like that, I personal think I would've shrugged it off but when I was like 5, I would've cried probably. _

When Kaien stepped in, everyone stopped, would you be relieved? Or do you think she should've "helped herself"?

_- Kaien is cool, so him stepping in is like what everyone w/siblings would've probably done. _

Well, here Shinji has made his entrance, yay! I like Shinji. Would you do you like Shinji to appear more often?

_- Shinji is one of my favorite characters so more scene make me HAPPY =)_

Skilled at spells, does that appeal to you? Or would you want more of the swordsmanship type?

_- I say spells are cool, they are flashy and I think appealing, but not being able to hold a firm sword is not very "shinigami" or at least to Squad 11. Squad 4 wouldn't mind obviously._

This chapter was fairly short, would you want something longer?

_- I really don't mind short chapters, regular updates are more important! :)_

* * *

**As in the other chapter, THIS IS NOT BROKENBRUISES, THIS IS A FANGIRL WHO WANTS TO SHARE TO THE WORLD HOW AWESOME THIS STORY IS. DONT JUDGE BROKENBRUISES, and please no flames about this, I have a fire pit already.**

**POLL ON MY PROFILE and have a nice day! :)**


End file.
